Silent Memories
by MidnightUmbre
Summary: She has issues, he has amnesia. She thought death was the only option, he thought otherwise. Together they will find his memories as her life turns for the better. Such a shame that there is no such thing as the "perfect" life. Problems will occur, blood shall be shed, confusion will come across and old enemies come back along with a past long forgotten.
1. Prequel

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters. It belongs to Butch Hartman but I do own the plot.

 **Warning** : Characters may be OOC, cursing and this story is based on the darker sides of life.

* * *

"Wha-what the hell have you done?" The 14 yr old cried out. 2 dead bodies have scattered the floor, their features too broken to be recognize. "N-no, damn it just a bit further and I could have-" He never have the chance to continue as he hear a gunshot. Fearfully looking down, he saw his stomach bleeding as the man in question comes forward "I'm so sorry...I have no choice...but to do it." He slurred, black spots entered his vision as he felt someone catching his fall.

* * *

She saw everything...

Her cream tiled floor covered in blood as the murderer steps away from the corpse, pleased with his masterpiece. His malicious smile sends shivers to her spine as he came closer to her hiding place, his dagger gleaming in the darkness before hearing the upcoming footsteps.

* * *

"Everything is as it should be..."

A mysterious voice echoed as his red eyes stare at the 2 scenes before him. "After all they're Earth's last hope in ending this war." He continued as the 3rd scene pops out, revealing the crowned enemy causing destruction in Amity Park.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This prequel may have given you a bunch of ideas about their past but trust me, not everything is as it seems :D. Whether this has bore you to death or not is a complete mystery to me but I hope you'll read the next chapter and give this story a chance. :))


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Sheep...

Have you ever heard of that term? Yes? No? Doesn't matter, it doesn't change what Samantha Manson is. Whether at home, or in school, hell even if she's somewhere else. This is the status they claimed her to be though she didn't seem to mind. She doesn't even seem to care.

Samantha (or Sam in short) has pale skin, purple eyes, short black hair and wears a black tank top with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with green crosshatch design, purple tights, and black combat boots. Finally she wears a black chocker around her neck.

Sam is not only a goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian but she is also very independent. She is also extremely stubborn and is usually cold to others.

Everyday is the same routine for her. Getting up, taking a bath, brushing her teeth and grabbing her bag before leaving the room. If lucky she will be able to see her only friend Ida Manson, her grandmother, before leaving the house.

School is a bit different. No one but the teachers show her any kindness. Some doesn't even know her existence while others talk shit behind her back. Some will even bully her as she can't do anything but roll her eyes as she glares at them.

This is her normal routine and nothing will change that. Not even her no matter how hard she tries. Little does she know her "normal" routine will change...just not the way she wanted it to be.

* * *

 _"No ****** can't *********"_

 _"********* you *********"_

 _"************* hell!"_

 _BANG!_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

She immediately woke up as her eyes widen in horror, her body trembling. _'That dream again'_ she thought with a pale face as she stares at her alarm clock. Frowning at the time _'I guess I'm not sleeping tonight, I might as well get ready for school.'_ With that thought she gets out of bed as she can't help but wonder about her dream.

* * *

"Good morning Sammy-kins!" Pamela Manson cheerfully greeted her daughter as she climbs down the stairs. "It's sooo nice to see you!" she continued as she hugs her tightly, causing Sam to flinch.

 _'Like hell you wanted to see me.'_ Sam thought as she rolls her eyes, annoyed about both the nickname and the hug. She wriggled her way out before entering the dining room.

"Oh Sammy, you're not gonna wear the pink dress I gave you?" Sam gave her mother a death glare, not amused about her idea.

*Sigh*"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Her mother wailed as her daughter took an apple and her homemade lunch, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Bye honey be a good girl in school, you don't want to experience that again now do you?" She sweetly ask as Sam frowns at her before leaving the house.

* * *

"The gothic bitch is here again." One of the girls whispered in disgust as she walk towards her locker.

"Why is she still here? It's obvious that no one likes her."

"Why don't you try talking to her?"

"Hahaha yeah right. The loser ain't even worth talking to."

"Loser? More like a freak!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Having enough she slammed her locker as she immediately left for class.

* * *

 _Rrriiiinnnggggg!_

 _'Finally finished.'_ Sam thought as she let out a small smile, her eyes gleaming in delight as she admires her drawing. Currently in the school garden she decided to draw as she lets the time pass by.

Packing her stuff she exits the garden, the sketch pad in her hand before a Hispanic brunette blocks her path along with her squad.

"Hi Manson, how are you?" Paulina Sanchez sarcastically asks as Sam rolls her eyes. With her long wavy black hair, teal eyes and an hourglass-shaped body, she is the Queen B of the school with a shallow personality.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Sam glares as she continues "Oohhh so scary the mute is glaring at me, did I hurt your feelings?"

Sam continued to glare at her before smirking as she crossed her arms, mouthing a shallow witch to the head cheerleader. Furious, Paulina snatch her sketch pad before Sam has the chance to pull it away. "What do we have here?" she smirks as she starts to flip the pages. "So this is how the freak spends her time." Sam tried to snatch her sketch pad before the school's quarterback gripped her wrist as he wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey mute what do you think you're doing? Can't you see we are still looking at your drawings or are you having problems with your eye sight too?" Dash Baxter mocks her, his blue eyes giving her a malicious stare as Paulina's best friend Star checks out Sam's drawings.

"Ewwww her drawings are as hideous as her." she said in disgust as Paulina continues to flip the pages.

"I know that Star." she stated as she closed the sketch pad before letting out an evil smirk "How about we help her? We are great artists after all."

"Hahaha can I do the honors?" Star smirked back as she grabbed her black pen from her pocket.

Paulina didn't have the chance to answer as the tick-off goth steps on the blonde jock's foot, causing him to scream in pain as the let go of her. Unsatisfied, Sam kicks him in the balls before punching Paulina hard on the face.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Samantha." Principal Ishiyama said as she stares at her. News traveled fast about what the goth did to the A-list surprising the principal, knowing that Sam never uses violence...except today.

"Not only you have broken our rules but you also gave Star a black eye, kick a man's balls and nearly breaking Paulina's cheek bone." she continued "Are you satisfied of what you have done?"

Sam frowned at her as she shrugs, causing the principal to sigh "I'll let this slide for once with a warning, but this is not the reason why I called you and ask you to pack your things."

"It's about your grandmother...she was shot and is now in the hospital with a small chance of surviving."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A wild cliffhanger appears XD. Anyway thanks for taking your time to read my story :). I hope that you enjoyed this and that this story has finally reach (and maybe more) to your expectations XD.

Btw pls Rate, Suggest and Review that way I could improve and hopefully have more ideas for this story. :)) Thanks again and I hope that you will have a great day ;).


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh shit sorry for the super slow update** **T^T. Got busy with school :(. Anyway thanks for reading, AmandaSkittles7** **for following and picking this as your favorite and for the reviews. XD Thanks to that I know where I gone wrong :P.**

Nobody: Yes Sam is a mute in this story. :) The reason _...is_ for me to know only till later in the story XD Anyway I'm glad that plot twist wasn't made up by someone else :) I'm trying to be original so get ready for the twists XD.

Great: Thanks :) Glad to know you like it :)) Honestly I thought it sucks due to the lack of views XD But anyway the reason why she didn't is in Chapter 2-3 and probably more in the future XD.

 **Thanks again and onwards with the story XD...**

* * *

You have to admit, life has a knack of surprising us on our everyday lives. It does not matter whether the surprise is good or bad, hell life doesn't give a shit about what we feel as long as it did the job right.

Unfortunately for Sam, life gave her a one hell of a surprise that she will never forget...through Ida Manson.

* * *

It feels like time has just stop as Sam heard the displeasing news. With her heart shattering she held a pleading stare to the principal, hoping that this was some kind of sick joke being pulled on her.

"I'm so sorry Samantha," the principal softly said "There was some kind of shooting spree and-"

She failed to continue as Sam immediately ran for the door, hoping that she will make it on time before it's too late.

* * *

It took her 5 minutes on foot to reach the only hospital in Amity Park. Fearing for the worst, she walks toward the front desk as she is able to catch the attention of the receptor.

"Good morning! What can I do for you?" She cheerfully asks as Sam rolls her eyes while observing her. The girl before her has long blonde hair, light blue eyes as she wears a white button shirt that's unbuttoned enough to show her bust, a lot of make-up along with a strong perfume.

 _'Bitch.'_ Immediately she took a pen from the table as she writes down the name of her grandmother onto her palm.

"Ida? Oh you mean the grandma? She's in the Emergency Room at the 3rd floor. I don't see why you guys bother to visit, either way she's not gonna make-"

She let out a surprising squeal as Sam slams her hands onto the table, catching the eyes of the bystanders as she gave her the deadliest glare she have ever muster.

Satisfied of her bewildered expression, she smoothly left the scene, not wanting to be caught by the policemen for the ruckus.

* * *

Her eyes started to twitch as she think of numerous ways to kill the man who thought of the elevator music. Taking a deep breath she impatiently tapped the floor before nearly running like a hyena as she hears the ping along with the door opening, her violet eyes scanning the pale white corridor as she ran further.

Immediately, she stops as she heard the familiar cries right around the corner. With her stomach clenching she decided to take the turn as a cold chill enters her spine, knowing that she will regret her own decision.

She immediately did as she saw her own mother crying while her father stares at the doctor before him in shock, his expression gave her the answer she needs as she feels the lump passing through her throat.

She didn't even feel her tears streaming down her face as the doctor notice her.

"Are you Samantha Mansion?" He asks as her father looks at her in surprise.

She nodded. With pitiful eyes, the doctor slowly walks towards her as she tries to collect herself. He crouched, whispering Ida's last words to her causing her to completely break down.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."_

Ida's last words used to be the only thoughts Sam has as she curled herself into a ball, tears cascading her cheeks as she stares at the scenery behind the windows.

 _'Why? You promised that you won't leave me so_ _why do you have to be the only one dead among the rest of the people involved? Does God hate me so much that he will take you away from me?'_

Both hands gripped the hems of her skirt as she hugs herself tightly. _'It's not fair, why does this have to happen to us? To me? What did I even do to deserve this? Is it because of what I have done to Paulina and her stupid squad? But they deserve it, hell they deserve worse. Besides what I did is nothing compared to what they did.'_

She can't help but shuddered as painful memories flashed through her eyes. Shaking the thoughts off, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

 _The little girl cringed, tears forming from her big eyes as she clenched her fists._

 _"Easy there pumpkin, just a few more stitches." The woman before her whispered, her light blue eyes soften as the looked at the pitiful girl before her. She has numerous cuts, wounds, bruises and scars that have already healed and are in the process of doing so._

 _She nodded before looking down, her eyes closing tightly as she waited for her to finish._

 _She let out a small sigh as she sews the wound shut "I can't believe this...They have gone too far."_

 _The child didn't even bother to talk to her. The pain is nearly too much to bear until she hears the thread being cut. Letting out her own breath she wrote down her thoughts with her blood._

 _'Why did you bother helping me? It would be better if I just die.' Her "nurse" stared at her in shock._

 _"That's not true. Dying in this hell-hole isn't worth it, if it is then why would I bother helping you?"_

 _Before she knew it, she felt her fragile body being hugged by the old lady. Her warm hands patted her back as she whispered. "Everything will be alright so don't worry about it. I promise that I will do everything in my power to save you even if I have to leave this household along with you."_

 _Her eyes widen before gently pushing her away. Shook her head, she gave her a worried look causing the the lady to smile._

 _"I'll be fine dear, don't worry about me I can handle myself." with that her show off her bicep, winking at the girl._

 _She let out a small smile as she mouthed a thanks. The old lady gave her a wide grin before hearing the door opening..._

* * *

It was night time when Sam opened her eyes. Blinking she tries to familiarize her surroundings before a while ago's incident hit her like a wave.

 _'So it isn't a dream huh?, you really are gone.'_ She sadly thought as she gloomily stared at the ceiling, her back lying on the door.

It feels like hours has passed as she started to get lost in her own thoughts before hearing her own stomach groWling.

Snapping out of it she slowly stands up as she groom herself before leaving her room. Silently her climbs down the stairs, not wanting to see either of her parents. Unfortunately lady luck wasn't on her side as she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Her eyes widen in horror as she felt heart beating faster, her fear holding her in her tracks as a million thoughts enters her head.

"You f*cking bitch, did I not tell you to behave yourself?"

Slowly, she turns her head to see her own mother glaring at her in the living room along with a whip by her hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

...Yup shit is starting to get real now XD. Once again thanks for reading. :) The review, follow, and the favorite button is always there and ready to be pressed XD. You can also leave suggestions on what you want to happen and I'll try and see if it will be perfect for this story. :) Have a great day guys. XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow 4 months of no updates O.O... I'm so sorry that it's been so long, I've gotten busy with a lot of things in my life. T^T I also keep on editing the chapters (even the prequel) since I'm not satisfied with the way it turns out (^_^;). Anyway thank you Goddess Cure Mystic and DannyPhantomFanGirl1 for making this your favorite story, DannyPhantomFanGirl1 for following and being your favorite author (It literally makes my day after a hard day of school 。◕‿◕｡) and of course the reviews ^^ I really appreciate them and look forward that I'll get more for more ideas in this plot XD.**

Nobody: Ikr T^T I don't want her to die as well since she's one of my favorite characters in the show :(( Though despite you'll see her more in the future chapters...all you have to do is to continue reading to find out. colonthree emoticon:3

AmandaSkittles7: Thanks :)) I'm glad to know that the story I'm making so far is reaching it's objective. XDD Thanks for the idea btw :)) I'll use that idea in the future chapters. (∩_∩)

 **Warning: Characters may be OOC and a bit of a dark chapter.**

* * *

 _Do you know the feeling where a bad day can't get worse as it is before being proved wrong? Where you feel like you deserve something or anything better than the rotten piece of shit you have called "life"?_

 _It was bad enough that her grandmother died, now her parents know about her detention in school, and they are not happy about the way she behaved at all._

* * *

She has to run. Run as fast as she can towards the exit. Run as far away as possible. She has to run away. She has to...she has to...

But she _can't,_ she _couldn't_. Not with the familiar fear in her gut that left her paralyzed. Not with the feeling of helplessness in the back of her mind. No one will save her now. No one but herself.

Immediately she felt her body being pushed as she started to fall. Her violet eyes widen in horror as she turned to see her father smirking at her along with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Trying to secure her head with both of her hands she shuts both of her eyes, rolling her way down the stairs as she felt her mother's whip running across her body.

Not before long the wind knocked down her lungs as she crashes down onto the final steps. She slowly tried to stand up, biting her lower lip as she felt the pain all over her body.

"What's wrong Samantha? Can't stand up? Here. Let me help you." With that her father stomp onto her back as a horrid laughter, along with his wife, fills the whole room, both amused at their daughter's pitiful appearance.

"You really are pathetic Samantha, do you seriously believe that you'll get away with it?" The mother sneered, pulling the hair of her daughter as she did so.

"Remember, we are always there, watching you, observing your every mood, and nothing you can say or do won't change anything about it." With that she slammed her head and decided to go back to bed along with her husband, their laughter filling the deadly air once one. Too tired to move Sam's limp body lays on the cold hard floor, her vision blurring as she tries once more to get up.

* * *

This is so not his day.

Not only he started it by being chased by the same ghost that plans to use his head as a trophy (which is still gross for him) but he chose this day to upgrade his suit.

And unfortunately it has to be today among all days to fly pass through his area just to take a shortcut back home.

With his own energy draining, he decided to do the first thing he thought of to get rid of him...by running (or flying) away hoping that he'll somehow escape from him.

...Which is easier said than done.

He flew as fast as he can, the wind messing his white hair and lashing at his face, regretting and now hoping that a miracle will come and save him.

For the first time ever since he caught him flying, his own face brightening up as he saw his savior. A swirling, green portal that pops out of nowhere, almost as if luck **was** on his side.

He completely forgot that he is a walking target for bad luck.

And that is how he is stuck in a town with his enemy. Alone. With the portal vanishing along with his hope and happiness.

'Of course this will happen.' He thought annoyingly "Look, can we call it a day and just I don't know find a way back home?"

"And leave you when I have the chance to use your pelt on the foot of my bed?" The hunter replied with a devil-like smirk before firing an ecto-blaster "No."

His eyes grew wide before putting up an ecto-shield "First of all eww, that's as gross as using my head as a trophy" emphasizing the head "and second at least I tried." With that he retaliated a blast of his own, hitting him straight in the chest before flying away.

The hunter, regaining his balance, glared at him before smirking "I always do want a good hunt." Activating his launchers he chased after him as he fired his set of missiles.

The ghost boy dodges it, moving left and right as he do so before finding his ankle bound by the hunter's laser gun.

"Wow...did not see that coming."

The laser gun shocks him, his screams becoming music to his ears as he prepares his launchers.

"It's fun while it lasted whelp, but now I'll take what's mine."

He stops screaming, feeling the danger that has befallen on him as he opens his neon-green eyes, flashing in pain as he grasps the laser with both of his hands. Letting out a war cry he sends a green energy towards it, making the hunter scream.

Cutting himself free, he unleashed a huge ecto-ball, throwing him off-guard as he crashes.

Crossing his arms, he asks "Now, are you going to stop fighting me or not? Because we can continue this all night and the circumstances won't change at all."

"Hahaha I just getting warmed up." The hunter laughed. His smug grin plastered on his face. "It has been a long time ever since I have hunt a good prey..." The grin disappeared quickly followed by a grimace as he narrowly stares at him.

"Okayyy." He responded, a bit weirded out as he raises one of his eyebrows "Should I even bother to ask?"

Reality dawn upon the hunter as he shooks his head, muttering words too soft even for his prey to hear.

"You shouldn't actually." He frowned, a gleam shown through his own eyes "Especially since you won't live to listen."

With that he shots the child with another ecto-blaster. Too slow to react, he got hit by the chest followed by an explosion as he crashes to the nearest building.

* * *

It took every ounce of her will power to get up and limp all the way to her room.

In all honesty it is too confusing ever for her to understand on how she survived that fall with large cuts and bruises. Maybe she is that lucky to survive.

Or maybe she is cursed. Cursed to be within the grasp of her parents. Bound to forever be under the vine of thorns that they kept. Wherever she goes they **will** follow. Whatever secrets she kept they **will** know.

Almost like a shadow...They are there. They are everywhere, and it's hopeless for her.

It is hopeless from the start ever since she learned to fear them.

Most of all she hates them, but not as much as she hates herself. She hates her weakness. She hates her fear, but most of all she hates herself for letting them do anything they want with her.

But one thing is for sure. Her own willpower, gained as she lays on the cold, hard floor, is the reason why she met the ghost boy as she tends her wounds. The same ghost boy who crashes down by the window and changes her life forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo...Review?** **◕‿◕**


End file.
